A Royal Misconception
by aalikane
Summary: When Kurt receives an invitation to the Royal Wedding, he may not realize it, but his life is about to change forever. Part of the "A Royal Predicament" Series
1. The Invitation

Dalton was a prestigious school. That fact was well known. The school didn't offer scholarships so unless you came from Old Money, or your parents were independently wealthy, you just couldn't get into the school. It was an elitist way of looking at things, but it was the truth. So it genuinely surprised everyone when _Kurt Hummel_, the son of a _mechanic_ in _Lima, Ohio _had managed to pay the steep tuition for Dalton. No one quite knew how Hummel's family had done it. Wes, certainly didn't.

He was absolutely baffled. He loved Kurt as every Warbler loved each other, and honestly felt some sort of friendly affection for the kid, but it still shocked him that Kurt could get into a school like this, with what his father must make as a mechanic. He brought the whole concept up with David one day, and David just shrugged it off. _'Figures',_ Wes thought to himself. David was considered to be, New Money. He wasn't as… elitist as most of the students at Dalton were, and he honestly didn't care.

"He must have some money though, Wes." David pointed out to him. "Look at what he wears when not in uniform…" That was the truth anyway, because no one in Dalton wore as much designer clothing as one Kurt Hummel. But Wes just couldn't quite shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

So it really shocked him one day when he overheard (eavesdropped) Blaine and Kurt talking in the common rooms.

"I can't believe cousin Will is getting married!" Kurt exclaimed. "It's so amazing. And Kate is the perfect woman for him."

"Seriously. Have you met her yet?"

"Mhm, about 2 years ago. She was so amazing. Didn't mind meeting little ol' me."

"What do you mean, little ol' you?" Blaine asked him.

"I mean, you've seen pictures of her. You know where she's headed. She took the time out of her life to meet with me…Will's lowly 2nd cousin whom his family rarely formally acknowledges already."

"Kurt, you're selling yourself too short." Blaine defended Kurt from himself. "Do you know how amazing you are? Do you know how amazing it is, that you're even related to him, to Elisabeth even?"

_'Wait….Kate…Will…Elizabeth…Why do these names sound familiar?'_ Wes asked himself, confused as to whom they could be talking about.

"I know it is Blaine, really I do. But I'm not part of their life. I never was. I doubt I'm even going to be invited to the wedding. People don't know that I'm related to them, and I'm fine with that. If you asked any UK Tabloid who I was, they would have no clue. They would think you were trying to waste their time."

"I guess. But I still find it hard to believe that you're part of _that_ family, Kurt. That's not what I thought I was getting into when I first started going out with you." Blaine chuckled.

"You're not getting into anything, Blaine. Aside from Dalton tuition, I don't hear from them all too often. It took my dad a hell of a lot of courage to actually ask them for my tuition anyway. Though his way of putting it was more 'you've ignored this kid, his entire life, the least you can do is ensure his safety.'"

"But aren't you technically like…27th in line?"

"Something like that. All I know, is that a shit ton of people have to die before I am even considered. I don't want it to happen." Kurt bursts out laughing after a few moments, and Wes honestly has no clue why. "Oh my…can you imagine if those 26 people died, and I had to take charge? Nothing would ever, be the same."

"Just make sure you use your power for good, not evil." Wes decided that eavesdropping was finally beneath him, and decided to enter the common room.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed, shocking Kurt and Blaine who were curled up on the couch watching the news with the volume on low. A video of Prince William's engagement to Kate Middleton was on the screen.

Wes did a double take. _'No.'_ He told himself. _'It's not possible. Kurt's not part of the royal…family.' _ He shook it off and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." Kurt said. "Just watching T.V." Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him as Kurt snuggled his head closer, under Blaine's chin.

"Did you hear, that Prince William is getting married?" Blaine asked Wes. Wes shook his head.

"No, I didn't. Good for him though. It's about damn time."

"I wonder who'll be invited to the wedding…" Blaine spoke aloud, to no one in particular as the three friends continued to watch the television.

* * *

><p>One Week Later<br>Wes, David, Thad, and Blaine were sitting at the tables in the common room studying when Kurt bound into the room and ran straight over to Blaine. "Oh my gosh, Blaine! You'll never guess what I just got in the mail." He asked, while holding up an envelope with his name on the front, and the Royal Seal on the back.

"Kurt that's amazing! Are you going to go?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I'm going to go. You think I'm going to miss _the _wedding of the decade?" Kurt started beaming and Blaine stood up and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"What are you guys talking about?" Thad asked, a little annoyed that his studying for Chemistry was interrupted.

"Oh it's nothing. I just got an invitation to my second cousin Will's wedding. Him and his fiance Kate, are getting married at the end of April." Thad nodded. "So Blaine…" Kurt trained his eyes onto his amazing boyfriend. "Have any plans for the week of the 24th? I seem to have a 'plus one' on this invitation and thought maybe…you wanted to go to London with me? All expenses paid." Kurt fluttered his eyelashes and tried acting as coyly as possible, but Blaine wasn't having it.

"Hmm… All expense paid trip to London to escort my wonderful boyfriend to Prince William's wedding? How could I resist?" The moment Blaine finished his sentence, all heads in the room, whether they were Wes, David's or Thad's, or the freshman on the other side who were busily trying not to eavesdrop onto the upperclassman conversation turned towards them.

"Did you say…Prince William?" one of the freshman asked.

"Like…The British Royal Family, Prince William?" David confirmed.

"As in Kate Middleton, Prince William?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine was smiling emphatically.

"How the hell did you get an invite to Prince William's wedding?" Wes asked, confusion written all over his face. "No offense, but how did _you_, Kurt Hummel, get an invitation to the biggest event this year?"

"I thought I told you before. He's my second cousin…" Kurt replied.

"No. Way." Every voice, minus Blaine's and Kurt's said at the exact same time.

"You, Kurt Hummel- son of a mechanic, are a member of the Royal Family?" Wes asked, about to pass out from sheer information overload.

"Clearly, not through my dad's side." Kurt deadpanned. "Remember a few years ago, when Princess Mia was discovered, so to speak?" Everyone nodded. "Sorta the same situation, except her father couldn't abandon his country. My mom could."

"Wait…last week….I overheard you and Blaine talking about being 27th in line….you're 27th in line for the…British…throne?"

"Yes.." Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"Wait…so who was your mom?" David asked.

"You probably won't have heard of her. She died 10 years ago, and hadn't been heard of in Royal Society in over 8 years prior to that. But she was Sarah Windsor. When she married my father, she changed her name, moved to the US and never went back to England."

"Wow…" Wes said…sitting back in his chair. "Just…Wow."

This changed everything. Wes had always seen Kurt as just some insignificant person who was only lucky enough to be able to go to Dalton, and be friends with the likes of Blaine, David, and him, especially him. But it turns out…it was completely the other way around. They were all lucky to be friends with him. As old as Wes' family was, he couldn't trace it back as many generations as Kurt could, and that made Wes feel minuscule.

Wes had always felt important based on who his family was. That he was one of the important ones. That he was one of the significant people at Dalton. But with this tiny it of information, his entire world came crashing down around him, and when the dust settled, one lone figure stood up above him. His name: Kurt Hummel.

Suddenly, Kurt was laughing again. "Didn't any of you ever wonder why my middle name was Elizabeth?"


	2. The Coronation

"And now, your 2011, McKinley High Prom Queen with an overwhelming number of write in votes is…" There was a pause. Figgins was dragging it out. Surely because after the heavy campaigning that had occurred over the past few weeks, he wanted to drag out the tension. He certainly was doing that at any rate. "…Kurt Hummel."

The room was silent. No one spoke. You could barely hear the rustling of gowns as they moved across the floor. It was not something that either Kurt, Blaine or anyone actually in the running for prom queen would have expected. Kurt just stood there for a moment, before slowly backing away. Suddenly one guy, some random guy that Kurt didn't even know let out a cat call, and a girl started clapping. That's all this was to them. Some joke, just some stupid_ joke_ that they could laugh at.

Kurt thought it was going to be better at McKinley now that Karofsky was more or less on his side. Now that Santana was blackmailing him, and that Karofsky actually seemed to regret what he had done. But it was never enough. Karofsky was never the _only_ bully to harass Kurt. He was just the top offender.

As Kurt was running out of the gymnasium, vaguely hearing the calls of "Kurt….stop, Kurt!" from Blaine. He ran, and he ran until finally he just stopped in the middle of a random hallway where no one but him and Blaine were standing.

"I've never been so humiliated." Kurt sobbed out while Blaine had chased him down.

"Stop! Stop, Kurt please! Just stop, come on." Blaine said sadly, as he looked at his boyfriend who was crying.

"Don't you get how stupid we were?" Kurt asked, anger pouring out of him, even if it was directed at the wrong target. "We thought that because no one was teasing us, or beating us up…that no one cared."

Blaine could only stand there, watching his boyfriend fall apart in front of him. He wishes he could do something about it, but he knows that nothing he says or does it going to change things for Kurt. Not now, not this time. Not after what happened a few weeks ago.

They had been in London, at the Royal Wedding. Kurt and Blaine. Since Kurt was actually part of the Royal Family to some degree, they weren't stuck in the back section of the church, but instead were in closer towards the altar. There were cameras all around, filming the guests coming in. One of the cameras had zoomed in on him and Kurt when they reached Westminster Abbey, and unbeknownst to them at the time, the news in Lima, Ohio had started swarming immediately. All the mothers who had been watching on TV had recognized Kurt from their children's birthday parties growing up, or just around town. All the girls who watched with their mothers recognized him as the 'gay kid' from school. They had no clue how he had even been _invited_ to the Wedding of the Decade. But once the announcer had made mention of him being Prince William's _second cousin_, the news had spread like wildfire.

By the time Kurt and Blaine had gotten off the plane that Sunday, there was a swarm of reporters waiting for them, eager to ask questions. Kurt kept his mouth shut, and Blaine herded Kurt towards the car that had been awaiting them. Kurt had gotten the heads up that this was going to happen when Burt called him in London and said "Kurt, sit down…because you're never going to believe this."

When Kurt got to school on Monday, there was a picture of him, with a photoshopped tiara on top of his head taped to his locker. All the jocks in the school kept mock-bowing to him as he walked passed. All the girls who _weren't _his friends, kept glaring at him, as if he had a choice in what family he was born into.

Luckily when he walked into the Choir Room, all his friends in Glee were supportive. They didn't make fun of him for being 'royal' or try and show him the _respect _he_ deserved._ They did ask questions about his heritage and if he had ever met the Queen (Hello, he was named after her, and he was just at her grandson's wedding…of course he had met his Great-aunt before). But that was pretty much it. They got to work preparing for Nationals.

But the looks from everyone outside of Glee hadn't stopped. They hadn't changed, and every day there was a new picture taped to his locker. There was the one with a tiara, there was another dressed in a crown and scepter. Then there was the one where he was standing atop the balcony at Buckingham Palace kissing Prince William in the place of Kate Middleton. He tore that one down in disgust. That was absolutely the last thing he would ever do. Incest was so not his thing, and especially with the Duke of Cambridge.

He didn't think the entire student body would sink this low though. Electing him Prom Queen, just for laughs. "It's still the same…" Kurt fell to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest with his arms around him in a protective pose.

"It's just a stupid joke." Blaine said, trying to comfort him, getting on the ground so he can hold his boyfriend close.

"No it's not. All that hate…they were just afraid to say it out loud. So they did it by secret ballot." He wiped his eyes. "One big anonymous practical joke." He dropped his head into his arms and refused to look up. Blaine shook his head and reached his arm around Kurt and pulled him as close as possible.

"Kurt, they're just a bunch of idiotic kids who don't know any better." Placing a kiss to his boyfriend's temple. "They're just jealous, Kurt."

Kurt lifted his head up. "Of course their jealous, Blaine! They want to be royalty too!" Kurt said with his patented 'I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'm here to mock you' glare. He shook his head. "They want to go to royal parties, and be rich and powerful. They don't get it. I'm not either of those things. I'm just a kid, living in Lima, Ohio who happens to have a mother whose the Queen's niece. That's all."

"Kurt, you know that. I know that. But do you think that understand that? All they know is that they saw you on TV, at the Royal Wedding. You weren't sitting back in the cheap seats with Elton John and Victoria Beckham, you were sitting with the Royal Family. Of course they're jealous of you. But they don't understand that you're just like them. You live in Lima, Ohio. You go to school in McKinley. You got bullied and harassed every day. All they see is your photo at the Royal Wedding, and think "Royalty." They're jealous, and they want to take you down a peg or two, to try and bring you back to their level. So don't let them. Show them who you really are. Show them who Kurt Elizabeth Hummel really is."

"Do you think I can do it?" Kurt looked at Blaine, insecurity written all over his face. Blaine smiled, and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. It was chaste at first, and then Kurt slipped his tongue along Blaine's lip. Soon both their tongues were meeting and they were full on making out in the middle of McKinley. After a minute they broke away.

"I think you can do anything you set your mind to." Blaine said as he stood up. "You got me, didn't you?" He smiled as he held his hands out for Kurt. Kurt grabbed them and Blaine helped him to stand.

"I didn't sing Blackbird, in hopes of making you fall for me, Blaine." Kurt let out a soft chuckle.

"Hey, did I see a smile in there." Blaine teased, as Kurt smiled fully and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. "Everything's gonna be okay." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. The hug was firm, and full of emotion, expressing everything the two of them didn't want to put into words. "So what are you going to do?" he whispered once again.

Kurt pulled away and looked towards the gymnasium doors. He thought about running for a moment, before deciding that running was not an option. "I'm gonna go back in there, and get coroneted. I'm gonna show them, that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me, or whispering behind my back. That they, can't touch me."

And he did just that. Blaine was so proud of his boyfriend right then. Kurt waltzed right into the gymnasium, walked right up to the stage and waited gracefully as Principal Figgins placed the crown atop his head, and placed the scepter in his hand. Under normal circumstances, Figgins wouldn't have let Kurt give a speech, but after what just went down, he knew that Kurt had a point to make.

"I know why you all did this. To some degree, I understand why you felt you needed to do it. Simply put, you're jealous. You're all jealous. Everyone of you who wrote down my name on the ballot is jealous of who I am. Maybe you haven't realized it, but I have. You all wish you could be me, because I'm _special._ Because I know people who are…famous. Because I am related to people who are…." he gulped before saying the next word, "…royal." He took a deep breath. "But hear me now. No matter what you do to me, you'll never be me. You'll never be able to take away what I have." He said as he let the words sink in. "You'll never have the friends I have, the boyfriend I have, or the family I have. You're all just jealous." He went to walk away, and then thought better about it. "Oh and by the way, next time I talk to Great Auntie Elizabeth, I'll be sure to tell her how you all forgot to take her into account when voting for me. I'm disappointed in all of you. You should have named Kurt Elizabeth Hummel as queen."


End file.
